Adventures in Mythology I: Ancient Greece
A Meeting of Three "Imagine a world, where the Titans rule all, where humans and demigods, alike run in fear. Now, do you enjoy this? I think not. Well, this is what the world will be like. It CAN, however be prevented." Zeus warned his siblings Poseidon and Hera. "Now how is that my love?" Hera asked him. " I would call upon my daughter, Maira, but let her rest for once." "What about your granddaughter?" asked Poseidon. "Ah, she is so young. Let it wait. Her time will come. Now, There is a large group of humans, witches, wizards, and other beings. Their leaders are named Agent Goldfish, Raya Quest, and Smilez Tutwuntiwun." Zeus answered. "Strange names. Where do they live?" said Hera. "They live on Earth. It will be hard to reach them. I tried Iris and Hermes, but they are far to busy. Iris has a rainbow to create and Hermes has 5,601 emails and 90 phone calls to answer." "I suppose George will really want a rat." Poseidon asked, his eyes twinkling. "Brother, this is serious" Zeus warned. "I am sorry. So what shall we do without them?" asked Poseidon. "Honestly, you should asked...Athena." said Hera, struggling to keep her voice calm. "There is no need for my daughter Athena. I already have thouroghly thought this through. I have asked Demeter." Pterosaurs are an easier solution "I'm tiiiiiiiiiiireed, can't we stop walking now, Agent?" Goldfish said "Dude, we've only been walking for 5 minutes! Come on, we gotta get to Walgreens!" Agent answered. "Why didn't we just take arrow?" Goldfish asked. "...Oh just shut up and walk" Agent answered, realizing he could have just rode his friend's pterosaur. She's going to school. Will she make it there? "Malika!" a voice called. A girl rushed down the stairs. "Yes?" she replied. "You're going to be late for school. And make sure you take this." her mother said, clipping a blue hair clip in my hair. She groaned. "Mom, a monster's NEVER attacked me. Ever." Her mother looked at her. "Oh, fine, it happened when I was four, but it was a newborn it only took a little zap.. Which is all I think I can ever do.." "Just, please be careful Malika. Let the gods be with you." Malika rolled her eyes. "Mom, I'm just walking to school. But she gave her mom a hug. "Bye!" she called and walked out the door. Malika breathed in the fresh air as she walked along. A butterfly flitted over to her. Malika could have sworn it looked at her as if to say hello, but then it flew away. The Quest is Assigned "Exactly" Goldfish said. Just then, a strange human-like being materialized there."Wha-Wh-who are you? A platypus? PERRY the platypus?" Goldfish exclaimed. "Uhhh, no...I am Demeter, goddess of earth. Zeus sent me to find you and your friends...""Why us?" Agent asked. "Because, the rise of the Titans is upon us. You and your friends must travel to Greece to defeat the monsters whom the titans have released from their 2,000 year slumber." Demeter responded. "Okay, so let me get this straight: You were sent by Zeus to get us to defeat the Titans, right? Well, I heard from Legend that Zeus imprisoned them before. If he did it before, why can't he do it again?" Agent tried to understand it. "Yes. Well, the Titans have gotten stronger. Now I'm not saying all Titans are evil. A close friend to my daughter Persephone, Hecate, is not evil. But the Evil Titans are rising and gaining strength.The Prophecy speaks of hero's stopping them. Just gather your friends, I will take you to Olympus. Zeus will tell you everything." So Agent, Goldfish, and Demeter, went back to gather the team. Later , they teleported right to the gates of Olympus. "Name?" The voice on the speakerbox said. "Agent Goldfish" Agent said. "You're not on the list" the woman on the speakerbox said. "Are you a demigod?" "A demi-?" "N-no, Demeter" Demeter cut in. "And guests" she added. "Ahh, Demeter, go on ahead" the woman on the speakerbox said. So the group went to Zeus's throne."Demeter? Did you bring me the future heroes?" A deep voice said. "Yes sir, I did..." Demeter answered. "Good! Now, here's the deal. The Titans are planning an escape. They have released all the ancient monsters.If you save us, I'll reward you with the Medal of Zeus, that will help you assist you in fighting the Titans. Do you understand?" Zeus explained to the Followers. "Uh, yeah I think so. We just gotta beat the monsters up, right?" Goldfish figured. "Precisely" Zeus responded. "I believe your first fight is now" He added on account of a loud shriek. "Where did that come from?" Mysti demanded. "On Earth. Now hurry!" In a flash, they where gone. Two 'Fury'ous attackers Malika looked up. Two Furies was hovering above her. "Surrender, half-blood" one hissed. Malika froze with fear. "I.." she started to reply, but one Fury swooped up and grabbed her. Malika reached for the clip, and pulled it out of her hair."I never thought I'd do this" she muttered to herself. She hissed. "What are you going to do, throw that at me?" the Fury taunted. The clip transformed into a glowing, pale blue sword. Clouds swirled around it. She and slashed it at the Fury, and missed by inches. The Fury flew in all directions, blinded by her swings. Then Malika saw her chance. She grabbed onto a tree branch, and broke free form the Furry's grasp. The Fury turned around, saw her,then headed back toward her, hissing. Malika yelled "FOR ZEUS AND ATHENA!" and slashed at it once more with great aim. "Ack!" the Fury screeched. Then the Fury turned to dust. The other charged at her. Malika jabbed the sword outward. A lightning bolt cam forth and zapped her. It too turned to dust. Malika breathed hard. Just then, our heroes showed up there. "What just happened? What WERE THOSE THINGS?" Cookie asked. "I....." she was about to make up a lie, when suddenly she realized they could see them and realized they were Furies. "Not mortals?" she guessed, as she slung her sword over her shoulder. The sword melted onto a clip once again. "Well, most of us here are witches and wizards, with a couple of humans and others. We were sent by Zeus to defeat the monsters released by the Titans...How'd you beat Furies?" Luca answer-asked. "This clip- wait, why should I tell you?" She looked down at her clip. It glowed, then a lightning bolt appeared on it. "Can we stop answering questions then just asking more?" Hunter answer-asked. "You just did..." Tom pointed out. "Ugh!" Agent annoyedly grunted "I saw you beat the second one. That was impressive. Who are you? Do you wanna help us beat the other monsters?" "I suppose I must help you. The clip shows the symbol of Zeus. I know you are telling the truth. I'm the grandaughter of Zeus and Athena." Then she dropped from the tree. "I was heading to school, but I think saving everyone from danger is more important. And stupid math, who cares what the square root of a isocoles triangle is or whatever. That's what calculators are for!" Malika answered, so true. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream was heard. Her Great Uncle Watches "Ah man, another one!?" Sasquatch said. They ran to where the scream was heard. A Hydra was attacking Fresh and Easy. "Cool a Hydra!" Goldfish yelled. The Hydra heard that. He turned and engulfed our friend Goldfish. Goldfish was eaten. Hades was resting on top of a black stone wall, watching the show. "Now get the crazy one!" he yelled at the Hydra. The DW's heard him and glanced at one another, the word "Uh-oh" written all over there faces... well, except for 4's. But, you know. Same thing. "Hades.." murmured Malika. "What is it?" Mysti asked. "You see, it my grandfather is Zeus then.." "Hades is your great uncle" This is the first Adventure in Mythology written by AgentGoldfish, RayaQuest, and Smilez221 (Put name here if writing) Category:Stories